Ben 10: Alien Alliance
Ben 10 Alien Alliance ''is a fan-made sequel to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien created by Dr. Animo Overview One years after the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben have learn to control the ultimatrix with even more skill but the galaxy is infected with the most dangerous outcasts. Old foes thirsty for revenge, new nemesis are ready to rise. A huge crisis is near, Ben will need to form a group: an alliance! Episodes '''Season 1' Ben and his group confront the back-up plan of Dr. Aloysius James Animo. He have built short after the beginning of the ultimate alien franchise a machine that use the core of the old omnitrix to produce an army of hybrids. This army is ready to change the face of the galaxy forever. The Forever Knight didn't give up their plan to destroy the dragon-planet either... 'Episode 1:' The First Encounter' ' Pilot. A group of Hybrid aliens have attack a secret millitary base of on Dracosia. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived, the group have nearly already what they seek but for who are they working? 'Episode 2: '''The Resurrection of Anubis'' The Forever Knight has travelled to Egypt to collect a weapon. Until they awake a ferious creature. Can really be a god? 'Episode 3: '[[Who's Legion?|''Who's Legion?]] Ben, Gwen and Kevin are attacked by Sixsix and Kraab. From the moment Sixsix mentioned the name Legion, they vanished. Some group aliens is assaulting a cargoship, can this be Legion? 'Episode 4: ''The Man Who Laughs'' In a battle with Vulkanus, Ben accidentally transforms in Joker. This form takes control and refuses to change back. He escapes a start a mayhem of jokes. 'Episode 5: '''Joyride'' A group of speedalien teenagers are searching for the ultimate kick and hijacked a cargoship. Using this to robbering banks they met Joker! 'Episode 6: '''Animo's Back-Up'' Ben reveals his discoveries to Cretox, Gwen and Kevin. He have find the mastermind behind Legion. They need to ask some questions to Dr. Animo, who's imprisoned in incarcecon. 'Episode 7: '''Intergalactic Gladiator'' Part 1 Ben and Kevin are competitors of an underground fighting challenge. The winner gets The Megacruiser a spacecraft with hyperdrive. The delegation of The Army of Animo aren't allow to win, for the sake of the universe. '''Episode 8: Intergalactic Gladiator Part 2 Ben and Kevin are competitors of an underground fighting challenge. The winner gets The Megacruiser a spacecraft with hyperdrive. The delegation of The Army of Animo aren't allow to win, for the sake of the universe. 'Episode 9: '''War on Piscis II'' There seem some problems on Piscis II, the inhabitants are on the edge of war: Piscis Volann and Piscis Cephali. Can Ben stop this civil war and who is really begin it. 'Episode 10: '''Jailbreak'' The Army of Animo has make plans to free their lord and leader. It is time to start the operation. Will they succeed and will this be the end of Incarcecon? 'Episode 11:' ''Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 1'' Ben gets strange message and a book. The message tells him that he most duel with a creature calling himself The Cardplayer. In the book he finds the rules. Can he win this duel where everything is on stake? 'Episode 12: 'Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 2 The duel continues and The Cardplayer is leading. Both players have strong monsters on the field but will this be enough to defeat this fiend? 'Episode 13: 'The Secrets of the Vesuvius Coming Soon 'Episode 14: 'King Exodia Coming Soon 'Episode 15: 'Sweet Dreams Coming Soon 'Episode 16: 'Divine Retribution Coming Soon Fans Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin *Cooper Daniels *Cretox *Franklin *Pierce *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels 'Villains' *The Army of Animo *The Forever Knight *Slix Vigma (deceased) *Commander Supotco (deceased) *The Cardplayer 'Aliens' Every alien out of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien New aliens: *Cluster *Joker *Mantisaur (Alien Alliance) *Viper *Buzzshock *Squidstrictor Category:Series